Happy Endings Possibly?
by rosaandrews
Summary: Are happy endings actually possible?


**AN: Hey! Maybe I will start writing more? My recent teacher made writing seem like a terrible thing and I hated it but I changed teachers and this one seems to be actually nice and way more approachable. Well, happy reading!**

Nobody knew that Andre, Cat, and Jade started being friends from the time they were born. Their parents were a group of unique personalities in high school. There was Jack and Melissa West, Lydia and Dylan Valentine, and Carl and Mary Harris. Their group was inseparable. They had all met in high school at the beginning of freshman year.

They all had big dreams that they would have children and the children would all be best friends. The Harris' and Valentine's announced they were both having children at the same dinner party. Everyone was very happy and the rest of the talk focused on the babies.

Nine months later and within days of each other Renee Kate Harris came first followed by Michael Joe Valentine. The babies was everyone's attention. The West's were trying and when they finally went to a doctor the West's found out it was nearly impossible to become pregnant.

Melissa cried while she visited the Valentine's looking at the tiny baby. She refused to hold him and look at him. When Lydia finally got it out of Melissa she comforted Melissa while she let her husband watch over Michael.

When Renee and Michael were both three the Harris' announced that they were pregnant again. That sent Melissa into the bathroom crying as she laid by the tub. Carl and Mary didn't know that it would be probably be impossible for Melissa to actually conceive.

Just like before nine months later the Harris' had a baby boy. He was born late September and named Andre James Harris. Melissa but on her brave face as she stood over the new baby that entered there group.

The Valentine's announced they were pregnant in December and due in June which would mean that Andre and the new Valentine would be in the same grade. The group squealed about that, happy that just like Renee and Michael these two would be in the same grade. Melissa West didn't even seem sad which might be a good thing.

In January Melissa and Jack announced that they were due in July. Everybody was so happy for the couple, especially Lydia who knew of the troubles it would be. Renee, Michael and Andre were sat in their play area when they heard the squeal which made Andre erupt into tears.

One June 25 Caterina Mae Valentine was born and a perfectly healthy. She had a fair amount of hair on her head and looked absolutely adorable. For the first time Melissa West didn't have to but on a brave face as she anxiously rubbed her stomach.

The West's had chosen not to find out the gender but were pretty sure it was a boy. So everyone just called a boy. Nobody even considered the baby being anything else. That is until Jack West came out and announce it was a girl.

The couple with the children ran back to meet Melissa and the new baby. When they got there Melissa was sitting up in bed holding a pile of blankets. Melissa quietly introduced the new baby as Jadelyn August West.

That was the group, Dylan, Lydia, Michael, and Cat Valentine, Carl, Mary, Renee, and Andre Harris, and Jack, Melissa, and Jadelyn West. That was all it was. Everything seemed to be going well if the families. Well, they thought everything was going well.

Jadelyn started talking about how "Mommy and Daddy drink and smoke." but when asked about it Jadelyn would pretend she had no idea what they were talking about. She kept to that story too, if ever asked.

The West's, Valentine's, and Harris' had a dinner party, Jadelyn casually mentioned that she was ignored at home and had to make her own food. Everyone chose to ignore it while sneaking glances at Melissa and Jack, who both seemed way more interested in their food more than anything before.

Outside Jadelyn kept rambling on about how bad her parents were before Jack finally yelled at her, "Jadelyn August West! We all know that is not true!"

"But, Daddy, yes it is," Jadelyn stated calmly before going into the car.

After putting the kids in the car the other parents ran over to West's where they demanded to know if it was true. The West's said no and backed it up that Jadelyn looked healthy and perfectly fit. The other parents didn't believe them but didn't have any evidence.

Right before the West's got into the car they noticed that Jadelyn wasn't there. A search party went on and they were about to call the police before finding Jadelyn and Cat snuggled up in the backseat of the car.

The next day Jadelyn went over the Valentine's house, she stayed there for a long time before Jack came. Jack was drunk though and Lydia refused to give Jadelyn to him. She told Jack that Jadelyn was going to be staying with her and Dylan because she didn't trust him. Jack rolled his eyes before staggering out to the car. Jadelyn stood by Lydia's leg as she watched her Daddy's car pull away while a single tear ran down her face.

Cat and Jadelyn had a lot of bonding time which gave them the chance to be even better best friends then before. They were with each other every single day for six months until Melissa came to pick Jadelyn up. Jadelyn ran into her mother's arms shouting, "Mommy!" Lydia let Jadelyn go with her because she was sober and the little girl would throw a fit if she didn't get to go with her mother.

Michael Valentine was starting to show some signs of mental illness so Cat wasn't getting as much attention as she was used to. She started throwing fits until her parents finally yelled at her so she could understand that not everything was about her.

The Harris' were having a family dinner when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Harris stood up and answered it. Outside stood Jadelyn with a note in her hand and a suitcase next to her. Mrs. Harris picked up the seven year old and brought her inside. She then read the note.

_Dear Carl and Mary,_

_We realize this might come as an inconvenience to you but we need to save our marriage and we simply cannot do that with Jadelyn running around. We believe in different reasons for raising her and we need to sort things out before we can take care of her properly. You might also be wondering why she is with you. We figure that the Valentine's have enough on their plates with Michael. _

_Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience, Jack and Melissa._

Mary called Carl and they talked quietly as Jadelyn went and talked to Renee and Andre in the kitchen. Mary and Carl started raising their voices and the kids couldn't tell why. Renee and Andre seemed scared whereas Jadelyn sat and played with fingers.

Carl and Mary came back into the kitchen with forced smiles on their faces. Mary helped Jadelyn get settled in upstairs in the guest room. Jadelyn stayed there the rest of the night never once coming out. Carl said she was asleep when he checked on her.

During the time that Jadelyn spent with the Harris' she demanded to be called Jade, starting wearing all black, and was diagnosed with depression. Mary took her to see someone when she starting not coming out of her room and wearing all black.

Jade stayed with them for a year before Melissa came and picked her up. She ran into her arms then ran to pack everything up. Mary explained everything while Melissa's mouth hung open. Jade came tumbling back with everything in her suitcase and happily followed her mother out.

Jade sat in the back of her car while Melissa drove home. Jade babbled about everything that had happened at the Harris' and how they are some the nicest people she ever knew. Melissa pulled into the driveway. Jade hopped out and ran to the door where she opened and set out to find Jack. She found him quickly and snuggled with him while Melissa explained everything.

Melissa then left and headed over to the Valentine's house. Lydia was surprised to see tears rolling down her face and Lydia was even more surprised when Melissa told her she was pregnant, again. Lydia comforted her and somehow convinced her to keep the baby.

Nine months later and a new baby entered the group, Joshua Matthew. Jade mentioned she was often the one to look after the baby even though she is only ten. The others parents were appalled by that so they tried helping as much as they could.

The next big news came three months after Josh was born, Melissa was pregnant, again. She tried explaining that she and Jack were just trying to save their marriage. Jack left Melissa the day she said she was pregnant.

Jade helped out as much as she could, which was basically doing everything while she wasn't at school. Her teachers kept sending home notes about how she wasn't getting her homework done and she kept failing all her tests even though she understood everything. She just couldn't concentrate on the stuff they were teaching. Melissa never signed and then Jade got in trouble. Jade couldn't stand it so she yelled at the teacher and then she got in more trouble.

Soon enough Lauren Kay West was born when Jade was eleven and Josh was one. Jack hadn't bothered showing up at all. Melissa was still not signing anything Jade brought home and eventually Lydia spoke to the teacher and the teacher wasn't as hard on Jade anymore.

Cat came home one day saying Jade's mother hadn't picked her up. Lydia rushed to the school where Jade was huddled up on the play set. It was an unusually cold day for California. No teachers were anywhere in sight. Lydia picked up Jade and walked into the front office where she yelled at them before driving Jade home. Lydia walked in and saw Josh playing silently whereas Lauren was limp on the floor.

Lydia rushed to call people and to make matters worse Jade suddenly stopped breathing. Lydia had to perform CPR on her and got her to start breathing again. The ambulance came and loaded Lauren into one and Jade on the other. Lydia picked Josh up and ran to Melissa's room where she was passed out drunk. Lydia rolled her eyes before following the ambulances to the hospital. She also called Jack just in case he wanted to come.

Jack West ran into the hospital and quickly caught site of Josh and Lydia. Lydia had tears running down her face while Josh happily played with his toys. Jack walked slowly over knowing that Josh probably wouldn't remember him. Lydia finally looked up and walked to hug Jack.

"Lauren's dead," Lydia said quietly, "Jade's fine."

Jack and Melissa finally officially divorced from each other. Jade and Josh moved in with Jack when Melissa refused to take custody of them. Though Jade seemed very happy that her dad will be there and she thinks he will help her with Josh.

Jade is pleasantly surprised when Jack takes over the responsibilities of a parent and raises Josh. Jade gets better grades on assignments in class and discovers a love for writing. She now always writes in her black spiral notebook but refuses to show it to other people.

That one day in junior high is one of the worst. For some reason Jade and Andre start to fight. Neither remembers why, they just remember they are mad at each other. The fight was nothing too big until Andre shouted, "Yeah, well, you're just an anti- depressant taking freak!"

Jade for the first time in her entire life was silent. Cat jumped in and yelled at Andre while Andre tried to apologize. What seemed like the entire eighth grade was gathered there. The teachers finally intervened and spilt the group up.

Jade and Andre made up eventually but they still walked on eggshells around each other. The three of them all got into Hollywood Arts. Cat had to convince both Jade and Andre because she didn't want to be alone and she had snuck a few looks at Jade's notebook and she had heard Andre's singing.

Somehow within the first day two new guys join their closed off group. Beck and Robbie are the guys name and while Beck might be "cool" Robbie is just plain awkward but Cat seemed to love him. Beck also has an annoying laidback personality, according to Jade, Cat and Andre like him.

Jade and Beck hang out one on one more and one thing leads to another. Beck kissed her first but she continued it. They secretly date but Jade got fed up with all the girls that climb all over Beck and so she announced it.

The next hurdle is Tori Vega. She came in charging unannounced and Jade, who likes organization, can't stand that. Though she made it into their exclusive group.

The day Jade turned eighteen Jack West ran away. It was almost like he was just waiting until his daughter was at legal age. Jade doesn't tell anyone because she's Jade and is independent. Beck finally figured it out though and helped her raise her nine year old brother.

Life is changing, Cat and Robbie got married. Tori and Andre got married. Cat and Robbie have their first kid. Months later Tori and Andre had their first two kids, yep they had twins. Beck and Jade break up after a fight.

Jade moved to the other side of the country, with Josh. Josh is 15 now and is perfectly capable of watching himself but he doesn't know how to take of his older sister as she slipped back into depression. Unless Josh says to get up, Jade stays in bed usually drinking. Josh eventually called Cat to see how her children were doing and to see what to do with Jade. Cat said the children were doing fine and then she told Josh that she was flying to see them.

Cat flew down to Massachusetts and barged into the West apartment where she found Josh doing his homework. Josh wordlessly pointed to Jade's bedroom so Cat went. Cat walked in on something she does not want to repeat. Cat ran out of the room and stared at Josh with wide eyes.

"She does that often, something about how it helps her get over Beck,"

Josh and Jade are forced back to LA when Sikowitz unexpectedly died. Just like before, one thing led to another and Jade and Beck were together.

Maybe happy endings are possible?


End file.
